Ultimate
by unnamed-uchuujin
Summary: The guys of Nirvana and Dita have left for Taraak....what will happen? Chapter 2 up!
1. The Beginning

Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic. Please R&R.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vandread, GONZO does.  
  
The Beginning  
  
"DITA!" Hibiki yelled just as the ship leaving for Taraak was about to take of.  
  
Dita turned around.  
  
"You're coming with us!" said Hibiki.  
  
"Hai!..Uchuujin-san!" said Dita as she jumped on board to join Hibiki. She landed on him and they tumbled to the floor. Hibiki, upon realizing this, stood up immediately, scarlet in the face as the rest of the guys looked on.  
  
"Come Dita, I'll show you your room" said BC. Many "OOHs" and "AAhs" were heard as Dita passed by the other men on the ship..  
  
Time passed very quickly that day..it was in the middle of the night..  
  
"Uchuujin-san...are you awake?" Dita said as she knocked on Hibiki's bedroom door. No answer. "Uchuujin-san?" Still no answer.  
  
After a few attempts, she gave up knocking and entered the room. Hibiki uttered a groan as Dita entered the room.  
  
"Uchuujin-san?" Dita said.  
  
*yawn* "What do you want, woman?" Hibiki said sleepily.  
  
"Dita couldn't sleep, so Dita was wondering if Dita could talk with Uchuujin-san for awhile.."  
  
"Sure...whatever."  
  
Dita sat down on Hibiki's bed while Hibiki moved aside to make space for her.  
  
"Dita wonders what it's like on Taraak.."  
  
"Nothing much.."  
  
"Does Uchuujin-san like it on Taraak?"  
  
Hibiki thought for awhile.. "Not really...I prefer Nirvana"  
  
"Why not, Uchuujin-san? "  
  
"Because when I was in Taraak, the people see me as a 'third-class- citizen'. I didn't get to give out my opinions about anything that I wasn't happy about. And I was terribly looked down by the people. But in Nirvana, unlike Taraak, the people treat and see me as part of the crew, and that I'm even with them, like I'm one of them. I was allowed to complain and express my ideas about something I wasn't pleased with. I'm sure gonna miss the days in Nirvana..." *Big YAWN*  
  
"But then why does Uchuujin-san want to go back to Taraak if he doesn't like it there?"  
  
But Hibiki was already fast asleep, snoring away..  
  
"Uchuujin-san looks so kawaii when he's asleep" Dita said to herself.  
  
The next day..  
  
"NANI...!!!!!" Hibiki yelled just after he got up. He didn't know that Dita was sleeping right beside him last night.  
  
"What's wrong, Uchuuijn-san...?" Dita opened her eyes and said sleepily.  
  
"GET UP, GET UP, RISE AND SHINE!" Bart said as he opened the door. "Come on Hibiki, we've got a whole new day ahead of..WHOA!!" his mouth hung open before he could finish his sentence. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Hibiki's face was glowing bright red. "GET OUT NOW, WOMAN!!!"  
  
"H,hai.Uchuujin-san" said Dita as she walked out of the room. 'Did I fall asleep here last night?' Dita said to herself.  
  
"Come on, what were you doing with Dita last night?" asked Bart playfully.  
  
"I told you a thousand times already, nothing. She just came into my room and fell asleep there. I didn't even know she was there all along!" said Hibiki, irritated by Bart, BC and Duero. Dita just blushed. "Dita and Uchuujin-san weren't doing anything."  
  
Halfway through their conversation, the ship's alarm rang. "A comet is approaching. It looks like it's made of moon rock (I have nothing else to write)" said someone from the control room.  
  
"Waa..SUGOI!" said Dita, wide-eyed. "Maybe there are aliens there!" Hibiki, seeing that Dita was so eager to explore the comet, said  
  
"I'm going to explore the comet!" Hibiki said. "Can Dita come too?" Dita said in a puppy-dog tone and puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Oh well... I guess you can come along.." said Hibiki. He had the look of longing in his eyes, as if he wanted Dita to come along. 


	2. Stranded

How was the last chapter? Sorry it was short, I couldn't think of anything to write for that chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vandread, GONZO does.  
  
Stranded  
  
"Can I really come along, Uchujin-san?" said Dita.  
  
"Sure, if you want to.." said Hibiki.  
  
"Sugoi! Uchuujin-san!" shrieked Dita.  
  
"But first, I have to get permission from BC, wait here." said Hibiki.  
  
"Hai!" said Dita.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out there and explore the comet?" said BC.  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" said Hibiki confidently.  
  
"How are you going to get there?" asked Bart.  
  
"Using my Vanguard, of course!.....By the way, Dita's coming along too"  
  
"Ooh, I see you're planning a date with Dita on that comet, eh, Hibiki?" said Bart.  
  
"She..she wants to come along and it's none of my business!" said Hibiki.  
  
"Then how is she going there?" asked BC, thus ending the discussion between Bart and Hibiki.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know how she's getting there. Using her Dread I guess." Hibiki said.  
  
"But her Dread is still at Nirvana, isn't it?" asked BC.  
  
"Why are you asking me for? Ask her!" said Hibiki.  
  
"Go get her, then.."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
'I wonder where Uchuujin-san is..maybe he's in the meeting room. I guess it's worth a try.' Dita thought to herself. Just as Dita was about to go in the meeting room, Hibiki appeared at the doorway. After staring at each other for awhile, Hibiki said "BC wants to see you."  
  
"H..hai!" said Dita as she stepped into the room.  
  
"So, you want to explore the comet too, eh?" asked BC.  
  
Dita nodded.  
  
"How are you going to get there? Isn't your Dread at Nirvana?" asked BC.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot.." said Dita in a disappointed tone.  
  
Suddenly, Bart appeared at the doorway, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Bart?" asked BC.  
  
"I went to the storage room where Hibiki's Vanguard was kept.I didn't know what happened." Bart didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"What was it?!" Hibiki demanded.  
  
"I..I.couldn't find your Vanguard."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Instead, I saw a VanDREAD.."  
  
"What? Why? Who? When?" Hibiki blurted out.  
  
"Umm..a Vandread, your Vanguard combined with Dita's Dread. I don't know how it got there."  
  
"Maybe it was Paekxis..just like the time when the Super Vandread emerged." Said Duero thoughtfully.  
  
"Who cares what happened? Now I get to follow Uchuujin-san!" shrieked Dita excitedly, thus ending the conversation.  
  
"Are you two sure you want to do this?" asked BC before they were about to take off.  
  
"Haaai!" said Dita while Hibiki showed a thumbs-up in the Vandread.  
  
"Be sure you don't take too much time on your date!" teased Bart.  
  
"Put a sock in it!" said Hibiki.  
  
"That's rude, Uchuujin-san"  
  
"Who cares"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Bart, Duero and BC said.  
  
Hibiki and Dita took off.  
  
Vandread Dita landed on the comet.  
  
"Waaa.." said Dita as they looked around.  
  
There were pieces of moon rock lying around here and there. Either than that, there was nothing much on that comet.  
  
"Lets take a piece of moon rock back to the ship, shall we?" said Hibiki.  
  
"Sure!" said Dita.  
  
After they were done 'visiting' the comet, they took a piece of moon rock a prepared to head back to the ship..  
  
A strange light shone out of nowhere and pulled the Vandread into it.  
  
"IIE!!" yelled Dita as they were sucked into the strange force.  
  
Hibiki tried hard to pull the Vandread away from it, but the force was too strong, and they were sucked into the light..going deep down into the light, into deep darkness.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Meanwhile at the men's ship.  
  
"We've lost trace on Vandread Dita!" said BC as he checked the radar.  
  
"Oh Noooooooooooooooo!" said Bart.  
  
"The first thing to do in a moment of crisis is to.relax." said Duero  
  
"Vandread Dita is nowhere to be found on the comet. Either.." reported BC.  
  
"Oh great.NOW I can RELAX!" said Bart. "Keep checking!!!" "Hibiki! Dita! What's going on?"  
  
"Hibiki! Dita! Read me!"  
  
A few moments later..  
  
"Report on unit lost."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo.." said Bart. "They cant be dead...they just cant."  
  
"I have to contact Nirvana to report the loss of two members." said BC in a sorrowful tone. With that, she went to open a channel to Nirvana.  
  
"Where are we?" said Dita after she woke up. "Uchuujin-san?! Where are you?"  
  
"Uurgh.." groaned Hibiki as he got up.  
  
"Uchuujn-san! Dai-jo-bu?"  
  
"Dita? Where are we?"  
  
"I.I don't know"  
  
They had landed on an unmarked planet. It was totally bare except for their Vandread and some big rocks and boulders.  
  
"How did we get here?" Hibiki thought hard as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "The strange light..then the crash..then..ohh.." Hibiki moaned as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Uchuujin-san! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yup..just a little dizzy.."  
  
"OH NO!" yelled Dita. "The Vandread!" The Vandread was damaged quite badly. "Now we'll never get out." Dita said sadly.  
  
"Buddy..what happened?... I think I can fix it..I brought my toolbox.."  
  
"How long are we going to be here?" asked Dita anxiously.  
  
"Until I get this fixing done..i guess" replied Hibiki.  
  
"Luckily I brought some food along." said Dita as she headed towards the Vandread and rummaged through the cockpit. It was a total mess.tools were strewn all over the cockpit. She cleared the mess up quickly, then finally spotted her lunchbox (yes, the one wrapped in an alien patterned cloth)  
  
"Uchuujin-san, are you hungry? I brought some food along.I thought that you'd get hungry during the trip, but who knew that we..". Before she finished talking, Hibiki grabbed the lunch box while Dita went back to the cockpit to clear up some more. Normally Hibiki would just gobble up the food straight away, but this time he had something else on mind...  
  
"D..Dita?"  
  
"Hai, Uchuujin-san?" said Dita as she headed towards Hibiki.  
  
"Are you hungry? 'Cause if you are, I could...share some of the food with..you." Hibiki stuttered.  
  
"No, no, the food is for Uchuujin-san, don't mind Dita."  
  
"No.. I insist you have some too.."  
  
"Dita insists Uchuujin-san have it all."  
  
Hibiki was starting to feel annoyed.. "Listen, if you don't eat, neither will I !"  
  
Dita finally gave up and said "hai.."  
  
So they sat down together and ate the food.  
  
"I know I never told you this before..but I really... like your cooking" said Hibiki. Dita blushed. "arigato, Uchuujin-san"  
  
Night approached... And it was then only Dita and Hibiki realized that they had another problem..  
  
"Uchuujin-san.. where are we going to sleep tonight?"  
  
"Oh.. I forgot all about that!" said Hibiki, scratching his head, thinking of a plan.  
  
A few moments later, Dita said "Uchuujin-san, why don't we sleep in the cockpit? I know it's dumb, but I don't have any other idea.."  
  
At first Hibiki hesitated, but then he had no choice but to agree.. "That sounds okay"  
  
Hibiki had wanted to start fixing the damage, but now he was so sleepy he just had to call it a night. He and Dita just managed to position themselves comfortably in the cockpit.  
  
"Uchuujin-san?"  
  
"What is it, baka?"  
  
"Dita had always wanted to ask Uchuujin-san..does Uchuujin-san hate Dita?"  
  
Hibiki was somewhat startled at the question. "No.why do you ask?"  
  
"Because Uchuujin-san always gets angry when Dita is around, and calls Dita names..but Dita wants Uchuujin-san to know, Dita acted that way because.. Dita has always been fascinated by aliens..Dita hoped that one day aliens would come and take us all to a better place...but Dita doesn't want that to happen anymore."  
  
"Why not?" said Hibiki. He was listening intently to Dita. And for once, he wanted to know what she was going to say.  
  
"Because Dita has found someone better than aliens.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Dita has found Uchuujin-san.."  
  
"Me?? Why me?"  
  
"Because being with Uchuujin-san makes Dita happy..Dita wants to share all her feelings with Uchuujin-san..Gasco was right...if you love someone.you would want to support everything they do. When Dita met Uchuujin-san, Dita wanted to know more about Uchuujin-san.but curiousity slowly turned into something else.. when Uchuujin-san is not around Dita.Dita feels alone.and Dita has often wondered why Dita thinks about Uchuujin-san everyday.it's because Dita loves Uchuujin-san."  
  
Something struck Hibiki in his mind. 'now I know why I have those funny feelings when I'm around her..and also why I often think of her. and I feel like there's something missing when she's not there.'  
  
"Dita..I have to tell you something.."  
  
"h..hai? Uchuujin-san?"  
  
"It's true that I always call you names and stuff...but the truth is..you're gonna have to pay attention..'cause I'm only gonna say this once."  
  
"hai.?"  
  
"I..I..lo.lo.love you..." Hibiki's face was turning bright scarlet.  
  
"Nani? Can Uchuujin-san say it again?  
  
"I love you Dita"  
  
"R.Really? Uchuujin-san?"  
  
Hibiki nodded. His face was as red as ever.  
  
"Dita is glad to hear that!" said Dita as she changed her position to hug Hibiki.  
  
Hibiki got a slight shock at what Dita just did..Dita was crushing Hibiki.Hibiki slowly put his arms around Dita. Dita turned scarlet. They hugged for awhile..and then Hibiki suddenly realized what he was doing... and let go of Dita immediately.and turned scarlet again.  
  
"Well..umm..goodnight Dita" Hibiki said in an unnatural tone.  
  
But Dita was already asleep. Her head slept on Hibiki's chest. Hibiki ignored this for once and closed his eyes.  
  
The next day.  
  
Dita was still asleep, but Hibiki was wide awake.  
  
Hibiki had some problems sleeping yesterday.. he felt he couldn't sleep with Dita beside him. Suddenly, Dita opened her eyes and stared at Hibiki. Their eyes stayed locked for quite awhile. Until Hibiki said, "C..can you get off? My feet are numb already.."  
  
"H.haaai.Uchuujin-san!" Dita giggled as she got off Hibiki.  
  
"I'm really hungry.too bad we finished the food yesterday.." sighed Hibiki.  
  
Dita opened her backpack and took something out.  
  
"Uchuujin-san.. Dita has a surprise for you!" Dita said excitedly. "Close your eyes, Uchuujin-san"  
  
Hibiki did as he was told and Dita placed something in his hands.  
  
"Open your eyes, Uchuujin-san!"  
  
Hibiki opened his eyes, "Wow! Where did you get this?" he said as he stared at the lunchbox full of rice balls.  
  
"Dita made some extra food in case Uchuujin-san didn't have enough. Dita used different ingredients so that the food would still be tasty although it's cold."  
  
"umm.you have some first. I want to fix the Vandread."  
  
"Can Dita help Uchuujin-san?"  
  
"Are you cra..I mean...s..sure." Hibiki seemed to be nicer to Dita after yesterday, which made Dita really happy.  
  
Hibiki and Dita worked on the Vandread the whole afternoon..  
  
"Finally!" said Hibiki, sweat streaming from his hair onto his red face.  
  
"SUGOI!!!" yelled Dita. Her hands were greasy and dirty, but she didn't care one bit, as she was proud that their hard worked had paid off. Vandread Dita looked a lot better than it was when they arrived, and it was ready to take off.  
  
"We'll finally get out of this ruddy place. Oi, Dita, are you done with exploring this place? or do you want to stay here?" said Hibiki, eager to leave.  
  
"I'm coming, Uchuujin-san!" said Dita as she hopped over to Hibiki.  
  
"Can you stop fooling around acting like a 3 year-old?" said Hibiki impatiently.  
  
"Haaaai!" yelled Dita. Hibiki slapped his forehead.  
  
Without wasting anymore time, they took off.  
  
"Yatta! We're outta here!"  
  
"U..Uchuujin-san.?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"umm..where are we going?"  
  
"I'll try to find help through the radar.." Hibiki said unsurely. Dita could tell that he was worried.  
  
After about half an hour of drifting pointlessly in space, Hibiki caught sight of a ship on the radar.  
  
"Uchuujin-san..look!" said Dita.  
  
"Could it be.?" said Hibiki.  
  
"Yes! Yes! It is! Uchuujin-san! It's..."  
  
"NIRVANA!"  
  
A/N: so? What do you think? Pls review. I don't mind flames. Ja~ 


	3. Coincedence

Konnichiwa! How was the 2nd chapter? Anyway, here's the 3rd. DISCLAMIER: I do not own Vandread, though I wish I did..  
  
Coincidence  
  
"Uchuujin-san, it really IS Nirvana!" Dita exclaimed.  
  
Hibiki opened a channel to Nirvana. "Oi, basan!"  
  
"That voice..can it be?" Magno looked up into the screen. "Hibiki???"  
  
Surprised gasps were heard on the bridge. "Hibiki? is it really him? I thought he was dead!"  
  
"Konnichiwa!!!" said Dita, taking over the screen.  
  
"Look!! It's Dita!! She's okay too!"  
  
"Open the hangar!" Magno ordered Meia. "I've got to inform BC and the others."  
  
"Roger!" Meia opened the hangar and let Hibiki, Dita and their Vandread in.  
  
"What did you do with this? It's a wreck! But I'll fix it!" Parfet said, looking at the Vandread. "At least it looks better than it was a few days ago.I only managed to repair the light damages, but it brought us here anyway." Hibiki said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I thought you were dead!" the girls exclaimed as they hugged Dita.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alive!" shrieked Jura as she hugs Hibiki. "Or else no one's gonna help me choose the men to board Nirvana!!!" 'This woman..' Hibiki said in his mind.  
  
"Hibiki-kun!!!!!" yelled Misty as crashes into him. "I thought you were dead!" "umm..long story.."  
  
There was an aroma of rice balls nearby, which made Hibiki's stomach gurgle. "Man I'm starving, gimme something to eat first, then I'll tell you guys 'bout it." Hibiki said as he made his way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Matte, Uchuujin-san! Dita's coming too!" yelled Dita as she catches up with Hibiki.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now that you've eaten.. What happened?" Jura said eagerly. The other girls, including Magno, were listening intently. Hibiki was too exhausted to explain so he just let Dita do all the talking.  
  
"Well. Uchuujin-san and Dita crashed on an unmarked planet. And the Vandread was wrecked, but thanks to Uchuujin-san, he managed to repair some minor damages and got us moving." Dita said happily.  
  
"How long were you stuck there, kero?" Paiway asked while playing with her frog puppet.  
  
"Well, since we were reported 'dead'" said Dita.  
  
"You two spent the night there??" Misty said as Q-chan wore a suspicious look.  
  
"..." Dita went red.  
  
"Where did you sleep?" Jura asked suspiciously.  
  
"ano...." Dita went even redder.  
  
"Ne~ Hibiki... tell us.." Jura said.  
  
"Huh..tell what.?" Hibiki's eyes were already half closed. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation.  
  
"Where did you two sleep on that planet?" Jura demanded.  
  
"oh.that...umm.." Hibiki went red, too. Dita and Hibiki exchanged looks.  
  
"WELL???" the girls demanded.  
  
"ano." Dita looked at Hibiki and said "Dita and Uchuujin-san..slept in.." Dita was going red again. Hibiki was sweating.  
  
"..the Vandread cockpit.." Dita finally stuttered.  
  
"HA! I knew it!!! You two were sleeping together!!! And you enjoyed it!" Jura exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't sleep with her because I WANTED to! There was no other choice! AHH! I'm going to bed!" Hibiki yelled as he made his way out.  
  
"Hold on a minute, boy!" Magno called after Hibiki.  
  
Hibiki turned around. "What?"  
  
"You don't have a room.." Magno said  
  
"WHAT?! What's wrong with my room?"  
  
"Well, remember the girls we brought with us from Mejer's jail? Well, they're sleeping in Duero, Bart and your rooms." Jura replied.  
  
"Great! Just great!...... I might as well sleep on the floor!" Hibiki muttered.  
  
"What about Dita? Where's Dita going to sleep?" Dita asked.  
  
"Your room is still empty, so when you come back from Tarak, you can have your room back." Magno replied with a smile. " But I don't think that's necessary anymore."  
  
"demo. where will Uchuujin-san sleep then?" Dita said while looking at Hibiki.  
  
"Anywhere he likes.. I suppose." Misty replied.  
  
"Uchuujin-san, why don't you sleep with Dita?" Dita asked as she stared at Hibiki.  
  
"Nani? No way!" Hibiki shrieked.  
  
"Please. Uchuujin-san.." Dita was tugging at Hibiki's sleeve. "Please.. Uchuujin-san can fulfill his promise.."  
  
Hibiki's expression changed, he thought for awhile and said "In that case.umm..s..sure.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Dita's room.. The sky outside was getting dark...it's almost night time... and Hibiki was alone with Dita  
  
'Now I'm in a woman's room.. What am I suppose to do?' Hibiki thought as he sat on Dita's bed. It's not that he hasn't slept with a woman before, but this was different from the last two times. The first time, Hibiki wasn't aware that Dita was sleeping with him, and the second time, he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Uchuujin-san.aren't you going to sleep yet?....Dita is sleepy already."  
  
"huh?..oh ..okay..." said Hibiki as he got off the bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Uchuujin-san? aren't you sleeping here?"  
  
"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, okay?"  
  
"No Uchuujin-san, sleep with Dita on the bed,"  
  
"No way!"  
  
" If Uchuujin-san dosen't sleep on the bed with Dita, then Dita will sleep on the floor,"  
  
'Oh man, not again! She always gets me with this trick!' Hibiki thought. "Fine." said Hibiki as he got on the bed, facing the wall. Dita smiled contently to herself, seeing that her trick had worked.  
  
"Goodnight, Uchuujin-san.." Dita said sleepily as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ya.whatever." Hibiki was starting to feel sleepy too. He closed his eyes and went off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hibiki opened his eyes sleepily, it was the next morning. Hibiki felt less uneasy sleeping with Dita than last time. (It's a really good thing that they don't know how to reproduce with the opposite sex, or else who knows what could've happened)  
  
Hibiki got up. Dita wasn't in the room, she had got up early to make breakfast for Hibiki. Hibiki put on his vest and went to look for Dita.  
  
He soon found Dita in the cafeteria, waiting for Hibiki, she was at their usual table with a pile of food that she made earlier.  
  
"Uchuujin-san! Come have breakfast with Dita!" Dita waved to Hibiki. Hibiki didn't have to wait for the invite, seeing there was food on the table, he was already zooming across the cafeteria.  
  
While Hibiki was gobbling up the food, Meia walked over to their table. "Hi Meia," said Dita.  
  
"Hi Dita..where's Hibiki?" asked Meia as she glanced across the cafeteria. She couldn't find Hibiki as he was behind the huge mound of food that Dita prepared for him.  
  
"Uchuujin-san.. leader wants to talk to you." Dita said.  
  
"Huh?" Hibiki looked over the mound of food and saw Meia. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Oh.there you are.hehe" Meia said. "I have just informed those in Talak of your recovery. Grandpa Zen and Uncle Jin of Talark want to meet you. They suggest that you go to Talark as soon as possible."  
  
As BC was currently on Talark, Meia was to take over BC's post until he gets back.  
  
"Oh...I see." said Hibiki. "Well then, it's off to Talark for me"  
  
"demo..Uchuujin-san. are you gonna leave Dita here?" Dita said doubtfully.  
  
"ano." Hibiki said  
  
"Can Dita come with Uchuujin-san?....please?" Dita said.  
  
Hibiki tried to give a reasonable answer to stop Dita from following him. "You know, women aren't allowed on Talrak .so.."  
  
"oh.. I see.." said Dita, tears were already forming in her eyes.  
  
"I've talkied to Grandpa about that, 'cause I thought so that something like this would happen. He said why not.." Meia said with a smile.  
  
"That means Dita can come along to, neh?" Dita said, her face brighter.  
  
"Why do you keep following me everywhere?" Hibiki said without thinking what will happen.  
  
"oh.I see." said Dita sadly.  
  
Hibiki, seeing Dita's expression, said "Oh what the heck, come along if you want to!"  
  
"Arigato.Uchuujin-san!"  
  
A/N: what do you think? Send me flames if you want to.I appreciate them 


End file.
